Ross Imagine (Clean)
by R5 TOP
Summary: A cute imagine about you and Ross


You woke up at roughly 10:00 AM on a saturday morning. you were hoping that you could hang out with your totally awesome best friend Ross today but the last time the two of you had spoken neither of you had suggested any ideas for when to hang out next or what to do once that time would come. The reason you were so anxious to hang out with Ross is because you have had a thing for him since the moment you first laid eyes on him. Lucky for you he is currently single so you don't have to worry about seeing him with some girl that you would despise only because she was with him. all of a sudden you once again zoned out due to the fact that you constantly imagine what it would be like to be Ross' girlfriend. You were soon pulled from your thoughts by your cell phone ringing in your hand. You read the caller ID and it was Ross. You answered and before you even got the chance to say anything Ross spoke. "Hey y/n!" He said excitedly. "Hey Ross" you replied trying to avoid seeming like you were off in dreamland which was quite difficult due to the fact that you were in fact in dreamland. Unlucky for you he caught on and now you have to think of something convincing. "Wait wait wait! I know that voice from anywhere! Who's the lucky guy?" He asked. CRAP HES ONTO ME! you thought. "Don't take it personal or anything but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you yet." You finally replied. "Oh okay" he replied sounding kind of sad. "Well anyways, the reason I called was because my mom had asked me if I wanted to join them on wherever they are going and whatever they are doing but I asked if I could stay home and now I'm bored so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and spend the rest of the day with me" he said avoiding any further questions in regards to your previous topic of conversation. "Okay! That sounds fun!" You say as you get butterflies in your stomach. "So when can you get here?" He asked. "I can leave right now! And should I bring my bathing suit?" I asked. "Yeah that's a great idea, see you soon y/n" with that you both hung up and you grabbed your things and headed on your way.

*at Ross' house*

"Hey y/n!" He said while wrapping you in a hug. "Hey Ross!" You replied while blushing. "Do you want to go swimming?" He asked. "Yeah!" You replied excitedly. With that you both went into the house so the two of you could get into your swim suits. Once you had your swimsuit on you decided to go outside to the pool. You were just barely out the door when you felt someone, obviously ross running past you clearly trying to beat you to the pool. All of a sudden you heard a huge splash and then you saw Ross' head co out from under the water. "You gonna join me or what?" He asked laughing slightly as he spoke. "Yeah yeah just give me a sec" you replied laughing along with him. All of a sudden you noticed that his eyes were trailing off a little bit. You kind of thought for a second that he was checking you out but instead of dwelling on the thought you just brushed it off. as the day progressed you noticed that he had been acting strange all day so you decided to ask him about it. "Ross?" you said nervously. "yeah y/n?" he replied sounding concerned. "i don't know if you have noticed at all but i noiced that you have been acting strange all day, what's that all about?" after you said that, he froze. "uh well..." he began. "i kinda sorta really like you" he said. this set you completely in shock "i don't know what to say" you said while still in shock. "then don't say anything" he whispered while leaning in. to you none of this felt real, like it was just the most amazing dream ever. you couldn't believe what was happening but you leaned in anyways obviously. all of a sudden your lips were on his and it felt absolutely amazing as if fireworks were going off or something. it just felt completely magical. the two of you pulled away and Ross spoke "i guess that leaves one question" he said "and what would that be?" you replied with curiosity in your voice. "will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "yes!" you replied excitedly followed by the two of you kissing again.

*later on in the day*

after Ross' family came back from their day out you all went into the house. once you guys were all settled and had been talking for a while you cut into the conversation "everyone! y/n and i have something to announce. after that everyone was paying really good attention in the kind of way as if they knew what was going on between us even before we did which honestly wouldn't surprise me. "y/n and i are together!" he said followed by you kissing his cheek as chorus of awe's filled the room. "why don't you tell your family to come over for dinner tonight so that way you can tell them as well as celebrating the two of you becoming an adorable couple?" Stormie asked. both you and Ross seemed to like the idea so you called your mom and told her not to prepare anything for dinner and to just come over for dinner. once your family showed up you all got settled in the living room. "whats the special occasion?" your mother asked "we were going to wait until dinner to announce this but Ross and i are together" you told your parents. after that your parents congratulated the two of you for that.


End file.
